A Little Too Much
by Demi-Leigh
Summary: Sinister and without her humanity, Bella's transformation has taken a turn for the worst and the love that transcended death isn't the healthy kind. ExB, AU, Darkella. Mature Themes. One Shot.


**JUST A WARNING THAT THIS STORY HAS MATURE CONTENT, MOSTLY OF THE BLOOD KIND SO PLEASE DON'T READ IF THIS IS NOT YOUR STYLE OF STORY.**

This story came to me after hearing the song by Lana Del Rey ft. K Theory - Serial Killer (Remix), I had on replay the whole way through. It's very far away from my usual type of story I like to write and I can only blame it on too many episodes of Criminal Minds and my hopeless obsession with the Twilight characters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I of course, do not own the wonderful creations of the Twilight Saga, the lovely Stephanie Meyer does. Everything else is mine though, excluding song lyrics.

_Wish I may, wish I might, find my one true love tonight. Do you think that he, could be you? If I pray really tight, get into a fake bar fight, while I'm walking down The Avenue. If I lay really quiet, I know that what I do isn't right, I can't stop what I love to do. So I murder love in the night, watching them fall one by one they fight, do you think you'll love me too?_

As my finger slides down the cold glass of the beautiful gilded mirror before me I take in my appearance in between the red-purple streaks of blood left behind. My eyes were a deep amber and my skin glowed pale, as cold as the approaching snow of winter, my lips ruby red from my newly-made supernatural body. My hair, which was sticky and clumped in spots, flowed well past my shoulders. The color was a deep red-brown, almost black to a mere human's eyes, the color of the long curls blending into my dark clothes and shrouding most of my face in a cloak of darkness. The obsidian of night had become my closest friend, I longed for it and cherished the intermittent hours of which I thrived the most in my new state. As I went to turn I felt the bottom of my boots stick to the cold cement of the abandoned studio I had chosen to inhabit for my time in the lovely Seattle, my mind and sight turning to the reason behind the sensation.

He was sprawled against the cold floor, exactly how I had placed him hours earlier and now that I had come down from my previous euphoria I realized his pathetic heart had given out sometime during my playtime. It was a shame but I brushed it aside since I had enjoyed myself nevertheless, the pale light of the full moon drifting through the skylight above my head and coming to rest on his bare chest, his black pants and shoes blending into the surrounding shadows. Kneeling beside him I once again coat my fingertips in the congealed blood that overlays him like a second skin, his once sun-kissed brown now a pale unnatural grey.

My eyes take in every detail because soon I would have to give up my new acquaintance to the world outside of my atelier, I would have to leave him to someone who would not love him like I did and the thought was unwelcome, the sharpness of it almost obliterating the rest of my high until I could feel the bloodlust lingering on the tip of my tongue. Its taste acidic and oh so sweet all at once.

I never drank from my possessions though, the amber of my eyes a comfort I would not change, an instinct that had been ingrained into my subconscious, one that I could not shake so I hunted animals instead when my thirst became unbearable. A deep, deep part of me was curious to this feelings origin but it wasn't strong enough to distract me from the pleasures I partook most nights, my need for certain features not always found in the mundane humans I passed daily. When I found the one I was searching for I felt alive, as if my dead cold heart was beating once more, a foolish thought but one that instigated a night of fun and beauty in my eyes.

The man before me had been the closest so far and had held my inclination longer than the others as of yet, I tried to divert a few times and the thrumming in my veins had lacked each time and I ended their lives without much thought. I didn't waste my time on those ones of course, they weren't worthy of the beauty I bestowed upon my normal picks, no, it was only the best for the ones that made me _feel_.

His skin was hard as marble as the rigor mortis set in and it flamed the fading high, my eyes growing darker in turn as I felt the bones of his arm give way to my strength. I would mold him how I saw fit because he had become mine and now it would be set in human-skinned stone until his fragile mortal shell started to disintegrate. By then I would no longer possess him and will have moved on for sure.

After he was lying in silent repose, his arms ramrod straight next to his lithe body, his legs crossed gracefully at the ankles, I look over his bare chest, my heightened sense of sight able to see through his life's blood to the markings below, a cross laceration over his once beating heart that I had put there once he had spoken his vow. And then carelessly broken it.

_I promise, cross my heart and hope to die_.

Such a silly thing a lie was, he had said it to my face and I had believed him, I had only asked him to promise to stay with me forever but when I turned my back he had run for the door. It had broken the illusion of the spell he had put over me and I saw him for his true self, I recalled how he had avoided my gaze as he made his promise and I realized sadly that he hadn't been the one after all.

_Sunrise._

_Sunset._

The scent of his glorious blood was fading from my skin and I wanted to smother my hands in it again only to find that it no longer spread evenly, as I stroked at it, the substance came away in glittering garnet chunks. Not at all what I wanted anymore.

_Sunrise._

_Sunset._

_Sunrise._

_Sunset._

His precious time with me had finally come to an end and I was not at all sad, a delighted grin creeping over my face as I buried further into the dark of my hoodie, the blood curdling scream breaking the stillness of the night as a young girl stumbled across my beautiful piece. I had to leave him somewhere discoverable otherwise I feared no one would come across the stunning specimen I had perfected this time around.

The human police were all fools, of course, if they thought they would one day catch me, I had become 'The Cross Killer' thanks to my trademark slash over the lying men's black hearts, little did they know of the reason behind my etchings. The men I had trusted would not have received such a thing if only they had stayed like they promised. Was it such an inhuman concept, to want something for eternity? To want something to be solely yours forever and ever. I certainly didn't think so.

I would now have to wander aimlessly as I searched for my next hopeful diversion, he would have to be extra special this time in order to hold me captivated, he would also have to prove himself after his promise.

_Baby, I'm a sociopath, sweet serial killer. On the warpath, 'cause I love you just a little too much. I love you just a little too much. Sweet serial killer. I left a love note, said you know I love the thrill of the rush. You know I love the thrill of the rush. You send me right to heaven, sweet serial killer, I guess I'll see him over. Do it for the thrill of the rush, love you just a little too much, much._

Thump-thump… Thump… Thump-thump… Thump… I am a puppet to the sound of so many heartbeats and the sensual dark music that blares from giant speakers set in the black walls. I can feel the venom in my veins, it's as if the vibrations themselves is pumping the thick toxic liquid through my skin, the sensation like millions of tiny fingers over my skin and sending chills of ecstasy down my spine at the approaching event. I feel like a cobra caught in a masterful charmer's snare as I move with the music and the surrounding hot bodies around me, I do not sink so far though that I lose sight of my prey. He stands casually leaning against the bar, dark jeans riding low on his lithe figure, muscles rippling with his movements that add an extra sway to my hips on a down beat, the dark blue of his t-shirt drawing my eye to his every shift.

I find him perfect to the image in my head, the one that was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes to my new existence, who 'The Original' was I would most likely never find out, but maybe this one would become _my_ original. _My only_. His scent was not as pleasant as my previous toy but I had learnt over time that I would never have everything I desired in one temporal body, I would have to make do with my precise immortal recollections to tide me over. This one's eyes were a shade lighter then I would prefer, a light honey-brown, but it somehow glowed unnaturally against the deep tan of his skin, the butter-soft leather of this human tempting my fingers to gouge and grip. Yes, he would do just fine.

He saw me approach and I hide my bliss-filled smile by letting a false coquettish look flicker across my face, it was not the time to bring up my proposal, it was time for some fun. I would enjoy this one while he was alive, ennui would arrive too quickly if I stuck to the same routine I had concluded the night before. His all too human reactions to my ethereal appearance lifting the corner of my mouth in a smirk, the kind a wolf would wear before he tore the throat out of its meal. I could hear his wet heartbeats increase as his intuition kicked in but because of the vampires pleasing appearance to humans it was a constant battle of stay or flee.

This male must have settled on staying as a charming lopsided smile spread over his face as I finally reached him, not once was I shoved or touched without my permission by the surrounding crowd, unconsciously they had moved out of the way of a mortal look-a-like that exuded death with every sure footstep. It felt like my flimsy black dress had been painted onto my stone body and by the appraising glance I had received I realized I had ensnared my target completely. He would be mine after tonight, my mouth watering over the sensual flashes of light that drifted over his hot skin, over the dips and hollows of his throat and face, the deep blue's and purple's, the flickering white of a strobe light ratcheting my excitement. I could feel my eyes darken, the action missed by weak human eyes especially in such a dim setting, but not missed by me as it rushed over my chilled skin, lifting my hand so that my fingers ran slowly over the skin of his forearm.

"Dance with me." I stated, I would never deign myself to ask or beg something off a human, unless it was to secure their promise, that was a completely different matter.

I made sure that I maintained my eye contact, his own widening and darkening in lust, the velvety tones of my voice an aphrodisiac to mortal ears. His breathing picking up and his muscles coiling as his hand slipped into mine and led me to the dance floor, a sudden memory drifted through the high I was feeling.

_Another man held my hand, it felt right as he led me to a quiet dance floor, slow music playing as we readied to start a slow shuffle. His impressively strong back rolling under a black suit or tuxedo as glittering lights haloed around his bronze hair, his hands icy as they gently held mine._

It faded away before the man could turn, the memory was hazy and the glitches made it feel like an old movie reel. I shoved the unwanted memory away not caring, especially when the man brought me closer to his already moving body.

The carnal feel of it all awakening the sleeping beast I locked away only sometimes and I knew I had chosen wisely, his strong hands moving over the shape of my hips as my back grazed his front, the hard muscles rippling along my back and eliciting a moan that no human would ever hear. Pushing myself closer I surrendered myself to the music and lights, the darkness and mystery of so many strangers closing in on me and sending my thoughts on a spiral of pleasure and an encroaching edginess. My arms lifted and flowed, the slide of his brown silk-soft hair against the skin of my forearms as I circled them around his neck, his hot breath flittering over my ear and down the column of my neck and then over my collarbone. A small kiss placed reverently there and a peak of tongue against my cold skin sending ardor through my still heart.

_My black fire's burning bright, maybe I'll go out tonight. We can paint the town in blue. I'm so hot, I ignite, dancing in the dark and I shine. Like a light I'm luring you. Sneak up on you, really quiet. Whisper "Am I what your heart desires?" I could be your ingénue. Keep you safe and inspired, baby, let your fantasies unwind. We can do what you want to do._

Turning in his arms to face the man, my eyes connected to his, dark to light, and his heavy lidded gaze seemed to sear straight through my frozen soul. Leaning up as we undulated with the deep thrumming music I nuzzled into his solid neck, a particular vein catching my attention as it pulsed in time with his heartbeat. I wanted to sink my sharp teeth into the stretched skin that was taught over that single vein and watch the blood trickle down his beautiful skin but I knew I couldn't just yet, he wasn't completely mine yet.

"Are you tired of dancing?" I whispered in his ear, sucking on the lobe just for the fun of it.

"Yeah," he breathed, his mouth stretching into a provocative grin, "My place or yours?"

"Mine, I think you'll love it." I promised.

_Baby, I'm a sociopath, sweet serial killer. On the warpath, 'cause I love you just a little too much. I love you just a little too much. Sweet serial killer. I left a love note, said you know I love the thrill of the rush. You know I love the thrill of the rush. Rush, rush, rush, you send me right to heaven, sweet serial killer, I guess I'll see him over. Do it for the thrill of the rush, love you just a little too much, much. You send me right to heaven, sweet serial killer._

The studio was dark and cold when we finally made it, the club conveniently a nice walk away. His hands had wandered over me as we had walked, his long fingers gripping my hip and then my waist, running down the exposed skin of my shoulder and arm and it had fueled the animal instincts that had me biting my lip.

_What would he taste like?_ I wondered, would he scream or would he accept what he had to become to be with me forever, what he would have to do and give up in the painful process. The feeling of open flames running through your body, intense pain and screaming until your throat bled only to heal enough for you to do it again. I had to test him first of course, if he couldn't handle a little pain then he would not survive the agony of becoming immortal. I would then have to say goodbye like all the rest but not before I had time to play.

His hot hands now moved more freely as they slid over my body his hot breath running over my neck and chest as he kissed his way down, pulling me closer so that I could feel all of him.

"You're so cold," he mumbled in between kisses, "Where's the bed, we can get under the covers." It was considerate of him but my vampire body didn't need such things as warmth, we only ever felt that sensation when we drank now. The thought of the thick liquid sliding down my throat sent shivers over my skin and I kissed a trail down the side of his face as his hands grew bolder. My skin felt too tight for comfort and my senses honed onto the man before me. It was time.

"I have no need for a bed, and if you want to join me you won't either." I whispered in his ear, holding him to me with my supernatural strength when he tried to move back. "I have no need for a lot of things now, my only desire is blood." I could feel my eyes darken even further as the scent of fear appeared, his struggles to move back increasing as his human instincts kicked back in. He was no longer feeling the lust from moments before as he grunted in pain, my hands too strong for his fragile body. The sound of splintering bones as he whimpered in pain driving me wilder than any other physical contact ever could have. I had enjoyed the men who had brought forth those desires in me, the memories of the scent of their salty sweat assaulting my senses as I groaned in pleasure.

"Look lady, please just let me go, I won't tell anyone about this just please let me go." He pleaded, his face paling under the stress of the position he found himself in, he _would_ be mine. He _would_ learn to love the things I did.

"Do you not want to be with me forever?" I asked him, my eyes connecting with his fear filled ones, "I could make eternity a wild dream, all you have to do is promise me forever." I tried to make my voice convincing but it didn't work as his heart beat even faster.

"I don't know what you're talking about… Please just let me go. Please." How pathetic his whimpering was to my ears, did he not know what I could do for him, how amazing his life could be with me.

"I will let you go as long as you promise, cross your heart and hope to die, to be with me forever." I said once more, "It is not so much to ask. Am I not what your heart desires?"

"N-no, you're crazy!" he shouted in panic as my grip grew tighter, a trickle of blood slipping from the side of his mouth as I heard the sharp snap of a rib into an organ. He wouldn't last much longer I realized, I hadn't foreseen that he would be the weakest of all my toys.

_Just have fun, wanna play you like a game, boy. Don't want just one what's the thrill of the same toy? La la, la la la, la la, la la lie down, down. Just have fun, wanna play you like a game, boy. Don't want one, what's the thrill of the same toy? La la, la la la, la la, la la lie down, down, down._

He was a pretty statue, I didn't know that humans could be so still, even in their sleep they moved about restlessly as if they had a hope of conquering the nightmare they were in. His honey-brown eyes glossy as he stared into my soul, and my breath taken away by his soft skin as I lapped up the blood seeping from the corner of his bitable lips. I lay over him, hard to soft, as he rested on the concrete floor, he had made the promise like all the others and he had stayed, his fear now nonexistent and something else missing that I couldn't put a finger on.

"I knew you were the right one, I had the feeling as soon as our eyes met. Did you not feel it too?" I whispered in the quiet night, unable to disturb the sudden peace as I ran my fingers over his bare chest, his lithe muscles gleaming under the moonlight and the light smattering of hair an enticement to run my fingers over. He of course didn't reply, he was too caught up in the moment I realized, he was in awe as much as I was over our instant connection.

I did know how long we lay there but it had been the best moments of my life so far until I rested my head against his strong chest, the lack of a certain beat drawing my attention. How dare him. My fury was brutal as I leapt to my feet and stared down at the man on the floor.

"You wake up now." I ordered, my velvet voice reverberating off the cold concrete walls, "Wake up this instant!"

In my anger I shoved my foot into his side and watched in fascination as he flew into the wall across from me, his dark blood a stain against the deep grey as his body fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get angry." I said remorsefully as I ran to his side, "But won't you wake up for me? I cannot go through eternity with you asleep, I have much to tell you." Still he would not respond and my anger returned for a second time.

"Very well." I said, gripping his ankle and dragging him back to our original spot, he would look much better under the moonlight, I knew what I had to do.

After I put him in place I sat across him so that my legs straddled his sides, his arms spread outwards, as I sat on his abdomen. I gently rubbed my hands over the smooth expanse of skin before me for the last time but found no enjoyment in it, moving my fingers closer to his no longer beating heart I dug the very tip of one into his flesh. I watched in fascination as his skin split apart to allow my finger access as it slid diagonally across and then as I drew another line that intersected the previous one.

His blood no longer flowed steadily, I had missed my opportunity to cover his body in his own blood but it wasn't a complete waste though as slow streams slid over his torso to pool under him. My vampire eyes comparing the bright red puddle to the faded brown of the dried life-blood of my previous conquest, yes it was beautiful and I could feel my sorrows washing away as the color mesmerized me.

The world was spinning around me and I leant back, resting my hands on his thighs to brace myself, as I giggled in delight my long hair brushing over his legs as I tilted my head back.

Oh the bliss, the ecstasy of the scent of blood in the air, I may not be able to drink it but I could still enjoy the bouquet of scents, this was so much better than any flowers a man could give me. It was the depth of the smell that drew me in every time. Leaning forward again I dipped my finger in the pooled blood and brought it to my lips, coating them with the thick red liquid. Sighing heavily I could feel myself slipping away from everything but the visions I always experienced during my euphoria.

_Smooth cold skin._

_Beautiful golden eyes._

_The sound of tearing skin and then an agonizing pain._

_The sharp scent of blood drawn, my own I realize._

_Thick silky bronze strands running through my fingers as I gripped his head to me tightly, the sight of tall moss-covered trees over his strong shoulders making me feel so small._

_Moaning in pleasure as his lips brushed down my chest._

"_When you wake, it'll be forever Bella." He whispered sending shivers over my flesh._

_His hypnotizing lust-filled voice caressing my skin as he spoke words I could barely hear._

"_You are what my heart desires, Bella." He said, this time against my neck as his bare chest moved against mine._

_The feel of my nails scoring down a back that remained unblemished._

_Fire. Black, powerfully painful fire. A fire so intense that it turned my blood to ice in its absence._

My eyes snapped open suddenly as my high dissipated, and I took in my surroundings, the smell of spilt blood, the dark grey walls and floor, the moonlight from the high window in the wall and the cold pale body below me. The human only a lacking imitation of the man I ached for. He wasn't him and with that thought came the sadness I always experienced, my grief over a ghost confusing.

_Why did this man have to haunt me, what had I done to deserve such a pain like that? Who was he and why did I have memories of him._

Angry once more over my stupidity I set to work on my newest acquisition, he wasn't as pretty as some of the others I had sampled so it would take patience for this one to really bloom into the most stunning display. His greying skin too exposed for my peace of mind, it should be stained red-purple, the blood congealing to create a cover. The knowledge of the silky feel of it made a thrill run through me and I shivered in expectation.

Using my sharp nails I cut into the man's paper thin skin, my movements purposeful as I drew a pattern across his skin, directly over the green veins that were glaringly visible against his grey skin. His blood seeping out, as I had anticipated, until his torso was a mess of dark red.

I couldn't hide my joy as I grinned down at my hand, the stone skin covered in glittering liquid, the substance getting thicker with every passing minute as the life drained away completely.

Much later, possibly days, I rose from my kneeling position next to the still body when the rigor mortis started to fade, he was no longer like me. His muscles having regressed from marble to soft dying flesh and I felt my obsession fade away, he was no longer needed and so I ran through the still night until I came across the perfect spot for my display. Yes, here would do just fine, the glittering water of the Sound reflecting the light from the city of Seattle, he would be at peace here, a beautiful sculpture to be a companion of the restless water.

_Sweet serial killer. I left a love note, said you know I love the thrill of the rush. You know I love the thrill of the rush. Rush, rush, rush. You send me right to heaven, sweet serial killer, I guess I'll see him over. Do it for the thrill of the rush, love you just a little too much, much. You send me right to heaven, sweet serial killer, I guess I'll see him over. I love you just a little too much, love you just a little too much, much._

The gentle breeze of the ocean flirted with the tendrils of my hair that escaped my hood as I observed the flashing blue and red lights, reminding me off the lighting of the club days before but different altogether as police swarmed around the body. My beautiful work of art. I enjoyed sometimes watching them toddle around like lost children as they searched for evidence or clues that simply did not exist, the perks of being a vampire coming in handy.

Some were trying to push back the small curious but fearful crowd that had gathered over the last few hours, others were containing the area and another few were questioning the unlucky man who had stumbled across the body. His face pale and trembling as I watched sweat bead on his brow, poor little traumatized human, he didn't know that I had created something to be admired not feared. It was the difference between our species I figured, poor dears.

As I turned to leave having grown bored of the predictable scene before me I suddenly sensed another vampire. No. Not just one, several and all close. I lowered my gaze, hunching my shoulders how humans normally did when they were cold or insecure and walked away at a human pace, I didn't want to attract their attention. I was a loner and did not like being with other creatures of my kind, they were all the same, boring and predictable in their desires, whereas I craved a companion who could feed off of my hobby. Quite literally if needed.

Even though I was getting further away from the crime scene I could still smell the sickly sweet smell that vampires emanated, the scent enthralling to humans and another tool to catch our prey. Each vampire did have their own unique essence though, an everlasting scent that lingered from the blood that had once flooded the now venomous veins. One of the vampires I could sense smelt familiar, the others making my hackles raise as they drew nearer, turning into an ally I spun around and came face to face with four vampires. Each one was distinctive, the small almost child-like woman with a bob of raven black hair, the tall muscular man with the ash blond hair standing beside her protectively, another man with pale almost platinum hair who stood closer than the others and lastly another male. This one drew my eye immediately.

Here stood my darkest and deepest fantasy, his haunting features captivating me like none of the men before him ever could. He was the epitome of everything I searched for in a victim and he, unlike the mortals, would be around forever too. His bronze hair turned to brown in the shadow of the alleyway, his pale skin glowing and his amber eyes, so much like the ones I longed for stared at me cautiously. As if I would run at any moment, as if I could leave him behind.

It was as if I had summoned him, my discarded toys a blaring herald that had brought him to me, but how was it possible that he existed? He was only a part of my imagination when I experienced the high of a kill, the blood flowing over my hands. _What trickery was this?_

The four vampires stared back at me with golden eyes that matched mine and the way they stared at me was familiar and disconcerting, as if they already knew me even though I had never come across this group before. A vampire's memory was faultless.

"Bella?" The pale blond one questioned, my eyes zeroing in on his. _How did this stranger know my name?_

"I have never met you, how is it you know my name?" I asked, the steel in my voice expressing my resolve for an answer.

"Oh. We were hoping that you would have remembered. Do you not recognize any of us?" He answered, his expression one of utter confusion.

"No. None of you are familiar."

"Are you sure Bella?" The small woman asked, her eyes squinting at me, as if she could tell if I was lying or not.

"I am very sure." I answered, a growl building in my throat that she would dare question my answer. I heard her mutter a curse under her breath as she glanced worriedly at the tall blond man beside her, his gaze had not left my face since they had appeared and it made me anxious to flee. His gaze was too perceptive and for some reason I felt like I did not want these vampires in particular to know anymore of me.

After a quick glance I used my vampire speed to disappear down the alley we stood in but before I could get more than two steps I felt myself slam into the brick of the alley wall, strong hands gripping my shoulders. Snarling at the blond man with the piercing stare I struggled in his grip, but his hands only tightened further, his large hands braced against my shoulders, the brick crumbling under the pressure being pushed against it.

"Release me now." I ordered, they had to know not to mess with me and he would be my example if he did not let me go. My hands going to his arms and squeezing which made him change our position instantly. He spun me to his chest, my back to his front as one strong arm circled my neck and the other holding my arms to my chest, his hold like steel as I looked towards the other vampires who stood in front of me. My eyes always straying to the amber ones eventually.

"I'm very sorry Bella but we can't do that," The man spoke again, "We came to help you, to stop you from what you've become." How dare they think that I should change my ways, I had never seen these vampires before today and they thought they could rush in and ruin my fun, my need and my hunt.

"Can you tell us what you remember of how you were made?" he asked, his gaze holding mine pleadingly for an answer. I stopped my struggling immediately and came up with a plan of action, I would answer their pointless questions and at the first chance I would rip the blond male that held me apart and then maybe the others if I felt like it. Maybe it was time to move to another state anyway, Seattle was starting to bore me.

"I remember opening my eyes and the first thing I saw was a dense forest, I cannot say where it was but when I ran I eventually found Seattle and that is where I have stayed since." It was basically the truth, I left out the part about having seen the bronze-haired males look alike right before I ran away, I didn't want to tell them of my secret.

"Okay. How is it that you know to hunt animals?" he asked next, "Have you drunk from a human since you awakened?"

"I don't know, I just woke up and the first thing I went after was a few deer's, I tried to drink from a human but it felt wrong, I can do it if I want but it holds no interest to me." I left out the part where I still craved the warm liquid, the feel of it coating my fingers and skin indescribable. I didn't miss the look he shot around the group, one of shock and disbelief, I knew I was an abnormal vampire and that was a very minor reason why I didn't travel in a coven.

"Do you remember anything of your human life?"

"No. My first memory is when I opened my eyes as a vampire. I only knew my name." It seemed that he was out of questions and he looked unsure of whatever plan they had for me as he glanced towards the bronze-haired man again.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, curious as to their reasoning behind this surprise ambush. Looking at the small woman when she started speaking, her expression unreadable and affectionate.

"Bella you used to live in Forks with your father Charlie, you were recently changed…" she quickly glanced over at the bronze haired man questioningly and after a small nod she continued, "By your husband, Edward." She pointed towards the amber-eyed man and another faded memory flitted through my mind.

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous for Saturday. What if I trip down the aisle?" I mumbled, glancing towards Edward who had me wrapped in his arms. My room quiet and only the distant sound of Charlie's snores breaking the stillness._

"_Don't even think of it, Charlie would never let you embarrass yourself like that." He replied knowingly, his gorgeous grin awakening butterflies in my stomach, my hand lifted to his cold cheek of its own accord, the glittering stones of my engagement ring glinting in the moonlight._

"_Well aren't you a Mr. Smarty Pants then, don't worry you'll see. I'll be a pile of taffeta and silk by the time I'm halfway down. Then you'll regret your nonchalant attitude." Laughing quietly and shoving my flaming red face against his strong neck, the muscles rippling as he pulled me closer so that I was half laying on him._

"_Bella, I would never let that happen." That I believed, he had already risked his life so many times to keep me safe what was once more._

"_Well okay then, but I'm still nervous." I muttered like a petulant child as he tried to hide his amusement by shoving his face in my hair, his strong chest softly vibrating from his silent laughter._

"_Ah Bella, what would I do without you, my life would be so boring," he said, his smile letting me know how entertaining my jitteriness was to him, "Aren't you even just a little excited to marry me?"_

"_Of course I'm excited!" I whisper shouted, Charlie's snoring faltering for a second, and my face going redder as I realized I was a little too loud. Clearing my throat, I tried again as Edward's lopsided grin grew bigger as I glared at him._

"_You are so mean, of course I want to marry you. I said yes didn't I? Although at this moment I'm wondering if I made the wrong decision." I explained, the corners of my mouth slightly flicking up as I tried to contain my humor, Edward of course knew I was joking and he ran his fingers down my cheek gently._

"_However can I fix this, please tell me, I beseech you?" Rolling my eyes at his playfulness that was sometimes still new compared to his original brooding and moody self I shoved at his chest and rolled over so my back faced him, getting comfy under the covers, his body molding to mine once more._

"_Oh be quiet, I hate it when you're all cute when I'm mad at you."_

"_You think I'm cute?"_

_Hiding my smile in my pillow I felt the blissful happiness spread through me. _

Startled from the memory by the girl talking once more I felt my muscles tense as I realized I had let my guard down around so many new vampires, ones that claimed to know me and put strange visions in my mind.

"Did you remember something Bella?" the woman asked, her eyes hopeful.

"No." I stated, wiggling in the man's grasp only for it to tighten even more, if I had been human my throat would have been crushed by now. Even though I knew it was some sort of trick, possibly one of the strangers powers that had put that thought into my mind, I couldn't help but let my gaze go back to the man named Edward.

His eyes were so sad and haunted, he looked at me as if I wasn't really there, an apparition that would fade if he blinked and his gaze made something in me tremble knowingly. I felt like I should know him. _Could he be 'The Original'?_ `Was this short pixie like woman telling the truth, and if so how could I have forgotten someone so important and crucial to my existence. My gaze reluctantly went back to the annoying woman when she started speaking again and whatever I had felt seconds before dissipated as if it never existed.

"My name is Alice by the way, this is Carlisle…" she said, gesturing to the platinum blond man, "And Jasper is behind you." The names stirred something in my mind but I couldn't figure out what it was, maybe I _had_ crossed paths with them before.

"I still do not remember any of you and I wish to leave. Release me now and maybe I will not rip you all to pieces before I leave." I demanded, my anger resurfacing again, the confusion and uncertainty of before fueling the fire.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward spoke, his velvety voice jerking muscles in my dead heart, "We can't let you go, we now that when you eventually remember everything again you'll regret what has happened." He was so convincing in his part of the act, as if he really did care and that was the final straw before I snapped.

I was only playing nice with my previous struggles against the man named Jasper, never letting on that my newborn strength still flowed through me. I had had enough of this charade they were trying to draw me into and it was time to get out of here so with a burst of speed I threw Jasper into the adjacent wall, pleased when I heard his stone skin crack in a few places, the bricks turning to dust against the alleyway floor. Before any of the others could move I was already in action, kicking out at Alice as she ran at me so she slammed into a recovering Jasper I gripped Carlisle by his shirt and threw him as far away as possible. Jabbing sideways with my elbow and connecting with Edwards's hard chest, his whoosh of breath pleasing as he stumbled back.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, as the four of them circled me once more, each one recovered and blocking any way of escape, I was debating on if I'd make the jump upwards when she yelled again over my loud snarls of frustration and anger.

"It's the only way, you must do it. I know it'll hurt but it _will_ work." Edward's head was shaking as his eyes glazed over as he stared at Alice.

"Do it." She whispered now.

Everything moved slowly as they all leapt at me at once, I tried to put as much energy into my legs to make the top of the surrounding building but it was no use as both of my arms were captured in steel grips, tiny arms circling my waist as Edward's teeth sank into my neck.

The pain was intoxicating, it sang to my inner demon that enjoyed the torment but it also sent a jolt of electricity down my spine. The force of it making a scream rip from my throat in complete agony as my life flashed before my eyes, subliminally I could feel the multiple steel hands leave me as Edward's wrapped me in his grasp but I couldn't move to stop anything even if I tried.

_Brown eyes in the mirror._

_A silver Volvo too fancy for a school parking lot._

_New faces everywhere but only one standing out, his amber eyes drawing me in like no others._

_His black glare as I took my seat next to him._

_The feeling of his absence, the days dragging out and curiosity building._

_His return and his strange change of mood, his small grin sending butterflies flitting in my stomach._

_The static electricity of his nearness in the dark._

_Pain as I collided with a mirror._

_Italy. The Volturi._

_Shape shifters and newborns fighting._

_Glittering stones of a ring as his long pale fingers held the tiny fragile object._

_Love and comfort every time he held me._

_A white lacey dress._

_Family and friends waving as we left them behind._

_The green, green ferns of the forest as a flash of fiery red hair circled, Victoria finally getting revenge for her fallen mate._

_Edward distracted by a vampire stranger, Victoria's new partner, as she grabbed at me._

_The feel of shattering bones as she bit at my neck._

_The sweet sound of silence broken by agonized screams and then a searing fire through shuddering veins._

_The feel of another set of teeth into an already raw neck wound, silent words that reached the depths of my panicked heart._

_A man's pained face hovering over mine as I came out of the darkness, his words silent compared to the ringing in my ears, his amber eyes and glowing bronze hair the last thing I saw before I ran._

Gasping out of the memories that bombarded me, I finally took in my surroundings as if I had not been standing here for the last twenty minutes. Everything had a new light to it, especially the members of my forgotten family who all stared at me cautiously but my eyes seeked out one gaze in particular.

"Edward." I whispered reverently and his eyes closed in pained relief.

"You remember." He simply said as he pulled me into his strong body, my arms gripping anything I could reach as I familiarized myself to his beautiful beloved form.

"How did you find me?" I asked, Alice speaking up when Edward said nothing, only gripping me even firmer.

"We came across your scent as we searched the city. We have been doing sweeps as your shield has strengthened through the transition and it not only blocks Edward's powers but mine and Jasper's as well." I nodded in acceptance and turned to face Edward again when he lifted his head, his hands circling my face gently as he lovingly stared at me.

"Bella…" He said quietly as if confirming it really was me, "I love you."

"I love you too Edward." I replied, brushing my lips softly against his and the vibrations from his moan going straight through my soul as he deepened the kiss, his familiarity, relief and joy turning into an intense passion that made my toes curl where I stood.

Retreating from the deep kiss with a gasp, my hands flew to cover my mouth as my eyes burned with tears that I would never be able to shed I stared at Edward with desperate wide eyes, other memories resurfacing. Unwanted in their horror and truth.

"Oh no, what have I done." Memories of all the murdered innocent men flashing across my mind, their faces promising to haunt me for eternity.

_Love you just a little to much, much, much. Sweet serial killer._


End file.
